thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Codes of Honour
'Codes of Honour '''is the fifteenth mission in [[The Getaway: Black Monday|''The Getaway: Black Monday]]. It is an independent mission for protagonist Sam Thompson. Mission A short cutscene is shown which depicts Sam and Eddie saying goodbye to each other. When you take control of Sam, just go straight until you get to the end. A short cutscene with two guys finding the backpack with the laptop is shown. Go around the corner and you should see them. Do not let them see you. Just follow them and stay several yards behind them at all times. When you get to the skybridge area and the turnstiles are blocking you, just go to where there is a glass barrier and press triangle. Sam will jump over the barrier. Once you get over the skybridge, the two guys will turn right and talk. They won't move, so you have to find a different way. Go all the way around the area until you see two other guys facing in the other direction. There will be a room to the right behind them. Sneak with circle and walk behind the two people working at their desks. Open the glass door at the end with triangle. Quickly turn right and head down the hallway with the security guard faced the other way. Turn left when you get close to the security guard and go straight. Then make a right because another security guard will be to your left. Go through the glass door and get to the next area, which will have more office employees. For this next part, you have to crawl under the desk. To do this, press X to duck by the open space to the left of the employee. Then press square to go into crawl mode. You will get an extreme close-up of Sam's Polish booty. Then press square again to exit to the other side. Go into the hall; this is where the two guys were talking from earlier in the mission, which took you out of your way and resulted in you making this long detour. The next thing you have to do is jump to the lighting fixture above. This is similar to the rig in The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre. Press triangle near a concrete wall and this will get Sam up there. Keep going straight and jump off when you reach the end of the fixture. Go into sneak mode and walk past the guards and into the stairwell. Follow the two guys up the stairs and go to the next level. Go straight and follow the hall until you see two guys. There will be a room to the right. Go in it and go toward some red tanks. Move to the wall and cover the wall behind the equipment that the technician is working on. There will be a door on the side. Go through it and go right. Follow the hall and do not disturb the one guard that is admiring the scenic view. Keep going straight and there will be another glass door. Go in it and there will be an elevated steel floor with two stairs on each side. Walk across it and get to a small room with computers. Go through another glass door and go right. Then go into the room with a green sign above it. This should lead you to another stairwell. Go up two levels and make a right and go straight to another glass door. The two guys with the laptop will be there and they will go straight, but you can't because other guards will see you. The trick is to use the rooms in the area to get around the guards. They will stop in the center of the room, but wait and they will start going again. Follow them into another stairwell. A short cutscene is shown which now shows the floor number 19, meaning you followed them up another four floors. Go up another floor (20) and keep following them. They will go to the area from the mission Monday. The mission will finish up once you get there. A cutscene is shown with Sam retrieving the backpack. The two guys just disappeared. Then, Alexei comes through the doors. Sam hides behind the door and hears his conversation with Viktor. Alexei is informed to kill Eddie. Mission Briefing Objectives #Retrieve the laptop. #Follow and retrieve the laptop. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the sixteenth mission in the game, This Geezer, Hector. Trivia *Remember that you can afford to take your time and even to lose sight of the guards, even though you're supposed to follow them. All you have to do is find the solution at each step and you will be able to catch up with them easily. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday